The Darkest of Dark Secrets
by SilentGoldenEyes
Summary: Draco causes slight... disturbances... when he decides to mess with a potion, read on to find out more :)2nd Chapter Finally up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK guys, here's the deal: my friend Heather wrote a story, then decided she didn't like it, so left it to me to edit, finish and publish, so I wont say it's my first fanfic, coz its not mine.  
  
Disclaimer: I (or Heather) in no way own any of the original Harry Potter characters; they belong to the extremely talented J.K Rowling. I lay no claim to this story, except in that I edited and published, the plot belongs to Heather.  
  
The Darkest of Dark Secrets  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Mudblood," Draco muttered as he walked past Hermione who was chatting happily with her friends while helping herself to another piece of toast.  
  
Hermione looked up angrily and was about to turn around to tell him off when Harry took her hand under the table and whispered "Just ignore him, he's not worth it."  
  
Draco smirked and stalked off towards the Slytherin table. Hermione sighed, she should be used to this by now, but he still had no right to taunt her and her friends.  
  
"He's just jealous, Hermione, the bastard," Ginny said angrily.  
  
"Yeah, you yet again beat his grades for the fifth year in a row!" said Ron, grinning, "Then again, he could have a thing for you and is really bad at flirting!"  
  
Then he collapsed into laughter with Harry and Ginny. Hermione however held a straight face, thinking, before wrinkling her nose at the thought and started laughing with her friends.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Draco's steely blue eyes watched Hermione and her friends laugh.  
  
"Laughing again," Draco thought aloud.  
  
"Who are?" Pansy asked, turning her attention to Draco.  
  
"Oh, what? No-one," he replied, startled at the question but not taking his eyes off Hermione. Pansy frowned when she noticed who Draco was staring at.  
  
"Wonder what they're laughing about," Draco said without thinking again.  
  
"Why would you want to know what the saintly Gryffindors are laughing about?" Pansy asked in disgust, "Bet it's something totally immature."  
  
"How would you know?" Draco sneered at her.  
  
Pansy raised her eyebrows in surprise and when Draco realised what he had said, he jumped up and walked away to change into his Quidditch robes for early training, even though it wasn't for another two hours.  
  
He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice where he was going and ran into someone. Draco got off of the person he had landed on to see who it was.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, Hermione," Draco said, holding out a hand and helping her to her feet. He looked at his watched, then walked off in the other direction leaving behind a very bewildered Hermione.  
  
Just then Ginny walked past, "What's up, 'Mione?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Huh?" Hermione snapped back to reality. "Did that just happen?" she asked Ginny in confusion.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It was either a dream or real, but you would never believe that Draco Malfoy just apologized for bumping into me."  
  
Ginny blinked in disbelief.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"What are you looking at, Mudblood?" Draco sneered at Hermione.  
  
"Harry's trying to get past you, but, as usual, you're in the way" she replied coolly.  
  
With that Draco walked away angrily, leaving Harry and Hermione laughing at his stupidity.  
  
Everyone took their seats as Snape walked through the door. "When do you think Ron will get back from the hospital wing?" Hermione whispered to Harry as Snape called the role.  
  
"It's only a stomach ache, so I'd say around lunch time," Harry replied, looking a bit pale himself.  
  
Snape flicked his wand and the steps and ingredients for the Love Potion appeared on the chalkboard.  
  
As Hermione left to get her last ingredient, Draco spat in what she had made so far. By then Harry had been sent to the hospital wing after throwing up in his cauldron.  
  
When Hermione drank the potion she almost spat it out from the taste, but quickly swallowed.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Probably something you guys ate," Hermione told Harry and Ron.  
  
"I told you we shouldn't have eaten those candies your brothers sent us," Harry told Ron accusingly.  
  
"At least you guys have kept your human forms so far," Hermione said, "Well, I'm not sure about you guys, but I'm starving. I'll be back later," she told them, standing up and walking out the door.  
  
As she strode through the large oak doors of the Greta Hall, she spotted Ginny sitting alone and taking a sip of coffee.  
  
"Where have you been?" Ginny asked curiously as Hermione seated herself across from the red haired girl.  
  
"In the hospital wing-" she was cut of by Ginny gasping before she asked, "My God! Are you OK Hermione?"  
  
"I'm fine, but Harry and Ron have been throwing up all morning," Hermione replied, chuckling at the relieved look on Ginny's face.  
  
"Oh thank God for that!" she said, but quickly added when Hermione's eyebrows rose, "Not that I want them to be sick - it's just better them then you." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Actually, now that they're sick I can ask you a question. I haven't had a chance until now because they're always around. Ginny, do you like Harry more than a friend?" Hermione asked Ginny quietly.  
  
When Ginny opened her mouth to answer, Hermione added on, "And tell the truth!"  
  
Ginny looked quite disappointed, but answered in barley a whisper, "Yes." Hermione smiled supportingly.  
  
"The other good thing is that I don't have to write three essays on the Love Potion! To tell you the truth, I don't really like that potion. Rather sneaky making someone fall in love with you like that," Hermione said thoughtfully, "Not to mention its taste," she added, wrinkling her nose at the thought.  
  
Ginny laughed. "So who are you being forced to fall in love with?"  
  
"Oh, no-one. Snape didn't want all the 6th years walking around the school flirting with each other," Hermione smiled at the thought.  
  
"How do you know who you're going to fall in love with?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"It's like the Polyjuice Potion, you add a bit of that particular person," Hermione replied. The smile washed off her face by the memory of her second year when she turned into a cat.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"How was training?" Pansy asked Draco, pretending to take an interest.  
  
"It was OK," Draco replied while scanning the Gryffindor table in search of Hermione.  
  
When he finally found her he noticed she was staring at him, her eyes filled not with hate, but with admiration. He finished his dinner and stood to leave, but as he did so, Hermione did the exact same thing. He wondered what was going on, and remembered their potions lesson earlier that day. He checked the staff table to see if Snape was there, but when he found that he wasn't, he headed for the staffroom.  
  
Hermione was snapped back to reality by Harry pulling on her sleeve.  
  
"Hermione. HERMIONE! What are you doing?" he asked her, obviously concerned at her odd behaviour.  
  
"Oh, I'm not that hungry so I was just going to head to the library to finish my essay," Hermione lied.  
  
She left the Great Hall, going over what had just happened in her head. "Ok, Ok, OK, Ok. Did that just happen?" she repeated to herself until she got to the library.  
  
She started searching through books, but the second she saw a title 'Love Potion', she slammed it shut, shoved it back in its place and went to the staffroom in search of Snape.  
  
When she turned the corner she saw Snape already talking to someone else; Draco Malfoy. She hid around the corner and when Draco walked past her she didn't think twice before yelling out "Draco!"  
  
He turned around, stunned about the outburst but even more surprised that Hermione had just called him by his first name.  
  
"What do you want, Granger?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"To tell you that I love you," she replied softly.  
  
"Uh-huh," Draco smirked slightly as he took a step towards her, leaving just millimeters between their faces.  
  
"I love you too," he whispered. He'd been waiting since third year for this moment to come.  
  
He bent down and kissed her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I (or Heather) in no way own any of the original Harry Potter characters; they belong to the extremely talented J.K Rowling. I lay no claim to this story, except in that I edited and published, the plot belongs to Heather.  
  
A/N: well, here it is, at last, it's only taken all year :P anyway, hope you like the chapter, so read and review!!  
  
Both Heather and I would like to thank our reviewers:  
  
Boy-Crazy Bookworm: it's finally here!! (  
  
Cor: thanks, hope you like this chapter  
  
Pauly-85: thanks, and I'm continuing it in my free time, which I don't get much of often.  
  
Jessie: they're perfect for each other!!  
  
GollumGal: thanks, finger crossed I can keep up with the idea  
  
Till death due as part: here it is!!  
  
Sabrein: it's not finished, at least the story's not. Thanks!!  
  
Thanks again to everyone!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Did I do that, Hermione thought.  
  
"Morning," Draco said sleepily.  
  
"What exactly happened last night?" Hermione asked urgently.  
  
Draco smirked at the memory, "You told me you loved me, we came in here to study how the lounge works and we must have fallen asleep in the middle of our studies," he replied cheekily, but looking disappointed that they had fallen asleep so soon.  
  
Hermione got up and muttered, "I've gotta go think," and left the room. Draco noticed a tear roll down her cheek as she left, so he gave her a few minutes than followed her.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione stepped out to the cold, looking at the amazing view of the Hogwarts grounds. Everything was calm. The only sound was Hermione sobbing. She remembered that night way to well. Draco told her he loved her. As a tear fell to the ground, Hermione heard someone coming up the stairs to the Tower. She hid in a shadowy corner.  
  
Draco came out and smirked at Hermione's not-so-great hiding place. She stepped out and leaned in as Draco kissed her.  
  
"I love you more than anything," she told him. He chuckled. "What?" she demanded.  
  
"The potion only lasted 6 hours from 10 yesterday and it's now 5:30 am," he replied with a smirk on his face.  
  
Hermione's eyes welled up again, "This was all just a game to you! I HATE YOU!" she screamed at him and sprinted down the stairs to Gryffindor common room.  
  
The smirk faded of his face, "That's not what I meant," he muttered to himself, but this time he decided that Hermione needed some time to really think. He sighed as the sun started to show from below the pink clouds.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione was halfway through washing conditioner out of her hair when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Hermione?" she heard Parvarti's voice.  
  
"Yes, what is it, Parvarti?" she asked.  
  
"Are you Ok, 'Mione? You weren't in the dorm all night and you didn't eat last night. Were you in the Hospital Wing?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"No, actually. I wasn't hungry last night and I fell asleep in the library studying. I guess the librarian didn't notice me," Hermione replied, half telling the truth.  
  
"Oh, OK. Well Cho Chang asked me to remind you that you have prefect duty tonight on the second floor with Malfoy," she said.  
  
"Great," Hermione muttered, disappointed. She had forgotten about prefect duties.  
  
She finished up in the bathroom, grabbed her books and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, a few tears falling down her cheeks. She sat herself next to Harry who was eating happily with Ron.  
  
"Hermione! What's wrong?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Nothing, why?" she lied.  
  
"I just thought something was wrong because you're crying," he told her. As he did so, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Draco watched Hermione silently cry all through Herbology.  
  
After lunch they had transfiguration together.  
  
He skipped lunch and did his Potions essay in the library.  
  
When the bell rang for transfiguration, he happily hopped up and headed for the classroom. He saw Hermione standing with her friends; still looking upset, but slightly cheered up. They strode into the classroom for their lesson. They were changing their animals into soft toys today.  
  
As usual, Hermione was the first one to succeed. After helping her friends pronounce the spell, Professor McGonagall called her over and requested that she help Draco Malfoy because he was having great difficulty. "Yes Professor," she replied, disappointed that she had to go help the one person who had broken her heart that very day.  
  
"What don't you get?" she sneered at him. "All of it," he replied.  
  
She sighed. "Just tap your animal on the head softly and say the spell," Hermione told him glumly.  
  
He did so and it worked. She was about to turn to leave when he spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry about this morning, I didn't mean for you to think it was a joke. I was just happy that you finally felt the same way for me that I have of you since our third year," Draco said, desperately trying to reconcile with her. Just then the bell rang to tell class was over.  
  
"Come on, 'Mione!" Ron called.  
  
"Just give me a second," she called back.  
  
"I'll talk to you at 8:30 for prefect duty," she whispered to Draco and left.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione was early, as usual. When Draco arrived at 8:35, she told him off because she'd been waiting for twenty minutes.  
  
"Calm down, Hermione, I need to talk to you. I'm really really sorry about this morning..."  
  
They talked all the way through their shift, Draco looked at his watch and said, "Wow, its 11 pm, we've been here an hour since our shift ended."  
  
"Well, we better get back to our studies in the library," Hermione said, smirking. Draco winked, took her hand and they headed for the 24 hour prefect library.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning, her head resting on Draco's chest. She got up and looked at Draco's watch. It was 7:30.  
  
"Draco, wake up! We're going to be late for class," Hermione whispered, shaking him slightly. He groaned, opened one eye then quickly shut it. He then snapped both open and sat up.  
  
"We better go to breakfast, we have Charms at eight," he stated.  
  
They both stood up, Draco took Hermione's hand and was walking back to the door when Hermione tugged his arm.  
  
"Um, what are you doing?" she asked him.  
  
"Don't you love me?" he asked her, pouting slightly.  
  
"Of course I love you, but don't you think it would be odd if two prefects who supposedly hate each other started walking around, hand-in-hand, and kissing every now and then?" she replied.  
  
"You're right," Draco said, "But when will we be able to kiss and hold hands and stuff?" he asked her.  
  
"Every five days we'll pretend to fall asleep in the prefect library. We'll meet here at 8:30 every five nights. Other then that, we'll see each other around school, and have to pretend we hate each other, OK?" Hermione asked Draco. He thought for a minute.  
  
"OK," he agreed. They then kissed each other softly on the lips and headed for the Great Hall, going separate ways.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Morning Ron," Hermione said cheerfully as she took a seat beside him.  
  
"Hey 'Mione. Where were you last night? You missed it!"  
  
"Missed what?"  
  
"Harry finally asked Gin out! They just went to get their books. Harry was going to wait for you, but you weren't back by midnight, so we figured you were in the library."  
  
"Yeah, I did, I fell asleep there. We'd better get going, class starts in ten minutes and I haven't got my books yet!"  
  
They both stood and left to get their Charms books.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Well, that was fun," Harry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I know. I can't believe they made us spend two-and-a-half hours bewitching clocks so it changes three minutes every minute! What a waste of time!" Hermione complained.  
  
When she noticed both Harry and Ron were glued to the ground and jaws dropped, she put on the most innocent tone she could and asked, "What?"  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Ron demanded.  
  
Hermione just laughed a little before realizing he was dead serious.  
  
"I am Hermione. You know, one of your best friends since you saved me from a mountain troll in first year?" she replied.  
  
"Bull! The real Hermione would never say any class was a waste of time!" Harry stated.  
  
"Harry, I think she's telling the truth. Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Oh, just because I've had perfect grades for the last five years and been made a prefect for the last two, I'm not allowed to insult a class!" Hermione yelled.  
  
She then turned and headed for the prefect library to do some private studies because she had a free period.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"What just happened?" Harry asked Ron, hoping it was just a dream.  
  
"Hermione just went off at us because we were surprised that she called Charms a waste of time," Ron answered, "Well, we have a free period, its either study or visit Hagrid, and we'll find 'Mione at lunch."  
  
The boys turned and started walking towards Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Hello," Hagrid greeted them with a smile which faded when he saw the twin sad looks on Harry and Ron's faces.  
  
"What's the matter with you two? Looks likes someone died." Hagrid's face showed real concern.  
  
"We're just worried about Hermione. She called our charms lesson a waste of time and when we asked her if she's alright she went off at us!" Harry explained.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Hermione sat on the ledge of the Astronomy Tower, tears rolling down pale cheeks. She saw a blonde figure heading for the castle and not to long after, two people which she assumed were Harry and Ron left Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Everyone thinks they know me. Mudblood, bookworm, Gryffindor prefect – "  
  
"Everything that makes you perfect," Draco's voice was soft as he stopped the flood of Hermione's thoughts of herself.  
  
Hermione jumped in shock. She lost her balance and fell of the ledge. Draco ran to where she had been sitting and looked over. To his relief, Hermione was safe for the moment, dangling off the edge, both hands gripped onto the railing.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco yelled over the wind, "Hermione, take my hand!" He put one of his hands over the ledge.  
  
"I can't reach!" she yelled back, now crying worse than before.  
  
Draco then climbed over the ledge, balancing his feet on the bottom of the small fence on the window ledge. He wrapped one hand around the rails and held the other one down next to Hermione. She took his hand and he heaved her up next to him. He climbed back inside and helped Hermione do the same.  
  
"Thank you sooo much!! You saved my life!" Hermione said, flinging her arms around his neck.  
  
"I won't let you forget it," he replied, a smirk on his face. His facial expression softened as he bent down to kiss Hermione.  
  
They stood there, lips locked together until the bell rang for lunch.  
  
"Well, we'd better go to lunch," Draco said, some what sorrowfully, as they finally broke apart.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione's voice had the same hint of sadness in it, "Meet back up here after lunch?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"But we have class," Draco's voice still held hope that Hermione would miss class and spend the time with him.  
  
"We could always say that we're sick or something..." Hermione's voice to held hope that he'd stay.  
  
Draco's trademark smirk appeared, but slowly turned into a grin, "Alright. At 1:30 we'll meet back here."  
  
With that Hermione kissed Draco's cheek and went down to lunch.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Hey guys," Hermione greeted her two friends cheerfully.  
  
"Hermione, look we're sorry 'bout earlier, we didn't mean to upset you," Ron apologised.  
  
"It's alright, I think I may have overreacted," Hermione told them.  
  
Right then Draco walked up to Gryffindor table, holding a wand.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly.  
  
"Mind your own business, Potter. Hermione, you dropped wand," Draco handed Hermione her wand, and winked at her.  
  
"Thanks, Draco. See you later," Hermione smiled up at him.  
  
Draco walked away and Hermione turned back to face her angry best friends.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, 'Mione!" Ron yelled at her.  
  
"He saved my life, less than an hour ago! What do you expect me to do? We've been great friends for the last hour and I'm not about to hurt him just because you don't like him! He's a great guy and I'm not about to loose such a great friend for no reason!" Hermione was near yelling by the end.  
  
"So you'd rather loose us?" Harry said.  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with painful tears.  
  
"I can't believe your making me choose between my love and my friends!" she said without thinking.  
  
She then got up and ran to her room. She had twenty minutes before she had to meet Draco, so she had time to cool down.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" asked a very concerned Draco as Hermione walked into the Astronomy Tower.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just that there's something eating away at the back of my mind," she answered.  
  
"May I ask what it is?"  
  
"Umm, it's kind off personal."  
  
"You don't trust me?" Draco pouted a little.  
  
"Off course I trust you!" Hermione defended herself, but seeing Draco still pouting she gave in. "Alright, I'll tell you." A big smile appeared on Draco's face.  
  
"It's just that, well, umm, Draco, I think I'm in love with you," Hermione said sadly, and looked at her feet when the smile was washed off Draco's face, "I'm sorry," she mumbled.  
  
Draco took a step closer to her and whispered, "Don't be."  
  
Just as his warm breath reached her face she leaned in and kissed him. 


End file.
